Elemental Naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto can use all elements. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the next story in my challenge series. I am currently not connected to my internet, but if I remember correctly, Elemental Naruto was one of the top ones voted. So, that is the one that I am going to do.**

**The challenge is basically that Naruto has a bloodline that lets him use every single element (cannot be rinnengan or any other eye doujutsu, has to be physical bloodline). Naruto/harem.**

**Now, let's begin the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 1**

"Today class, we will be covering elemental chakra." Iruka started. "Elemental chakra is chakra that is infused with one of the five elements: Earth, wind, fire, water, or lightning and sometimes bloodline styles or element fusions like: Ice, blaze, storm, dust, boil, or lava. Many people only have one type, but there have been cases of two different elements, and the extremely rare three elements, like the Terumi bloodline."

"Ne, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Why are elemental jutsu important?"

Iruka smiled and said, "A very good question. Wind style can cut through anything, lightning style can paralyze people, earth can decay and destroy, fire can burn, and water is good for cutting and healing."

"Back on topic." Iruka said. "Today we will be testing your affinities separately under different Jonnin due to the destructive nature of the elements. First up, Aburame Shino."

The list continued until it came to "Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka stated.

Naruto went into the room that the Jonnin were in and saw a panel of Jonnin that he knew: Might Guy, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Kakashi Hatake.

"Okay, Naruto, give it your best shot." Kurenai said.

"Yosh! Let your flames burn through the wind." Guy said.

Naruto grabbed the card and focused his chakra into his card, only for it to divide into many different pieces, all of them a different element, some the Jonnin didn't even recognize.

"Do it again, just to be sure that the card wasn't defective." Kakashi said in a low tone, remembering the only family who had ever had all the elements, and how they were all wiped out.

"Uh, sure." Naruto said as he took another card and channeled his chakra into it for the second time, with eh exact same result.

All of the Jonnin looked shocked at the fact that a child had all of the elements. That is, all except for Kakashi, who was looking pale and then mad.

"Come with me, Naruto." Kakashi demanded.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and Shunshined right into the Hokage's office where he interrupted the elders meeting with the Hokage.

"Hatake, what is the meaning of this?" The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, demanded.

"Oh, nothing much, I was just in the room with the other Jonnin checking off the affinities of the students, and one of them happened to have all of them, including the sub elements. Care to explain, Hiruzen?" Kakashi demanded angrily.

Sarutobi paled as he realized that Kakashi had found out that Kushina and Minato's kid had been found by Kakashi.

"That's great; bring him here so we can make sure he is loyal to the village." Danzo stated, not realizing that Naruto was in the room, or that Kakashi was talking about his sensei's son.

"If you ever try anything to him, I will personally send a Raikiri through the heart." Kakashi said angrily.

"Elders, leave." Hiruzen said, knowing that Kakashi could not stand the elder council, and that this would escalate into Kakashi killing the elders or that Kakashi would be killed. Either way, he would lose at least one of the most influential people in Konoha.

The elders just grumbled about the unfairness of it all, before walking out the door. After Sarutobi was sure that they were gone, he set up privacy seals for the room because of the conversation they were about to have.

"Why didn't you tell me that sensei's son was alive?" Kakashi asked.

"What would you have done if you had known?" Sarutobi responded.

"Taken him in and trained him. I was supposed to be his guardian, after all." Kakashi responded.

"Exactly, I would have lost one of my best Jonnin, and risked a war with Iwa if you took him in." Sarutobi answered.

"Oh, so are you going to tell him or will I?" Kakashi asked.

"I will tell him." Sarutobi said.

"Uhh, Jiji, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"How would you like to know about your family, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"You know?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Of course I know, I was the one who married them and helped them deliver you." Sarutobi said.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, ecstatic at the prospect of learning about his parents.

"Your father was one of the greatest ninja ever to grace Konoha. He laid down his life for the village to defeat the Kyuubi. His name was: Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the fourth Hokage." Sarutobi said.

Naruto whooped with joy at the fact that his idol ended up being his father, sure he was sad that he was dead, but at least he knew that his father hadn't abandoned him.

"Who was my mother?" Naruto asked after he had calmed down for a few minutes.

"Your mother is where you get your bloodline and personality. She had fiery red hair, and a red blade that danced in her opponents' blood. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, the hot blooded habanero." Sarutobi said fondly, remembering all of the pranks that she had played on the village.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked, a bit worried that she left him in the village because she hated him.

"She died by the Kyuubi's claw. It was a few hours after childbirth, and the Kyuubi was about to impale you and your father and she took half the blow while your father took the other half. But, they did leave you a legacy. Go into vault 400 to see what they left you. No one knows where it is, but this is supposed to take you over to there." Sarutobi said while handing Naruto a small seal. "Just place a little blood on it and it will take you there."

Naruto did as he asked and vanished from the hokage's office in a great yellow flash, before reappearing underground inside a large vault. Naruto looked around and saw plenty of scrolls, jewels, swords, kunai, and two weird statues.

Before Naruto could look away, two figures came out of glowing seals. The first had a white jacket and black boots, as well as wild blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto immediately recognized the figure as his idol and father, Minato Namikaze. The second had on shinobi sandals and a kunoichi red dress, as well as red hair and green eyes. Naruto couldn't identify the figure by sight, but deduced that this was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"How? The old man said that you were dead." Naruto asked.

"We are shadows of Kushina and Minato. We are clones that will never leave this vault, as we are to protect it and would start to lose chakra and die if we leave." The Kushina clone said.

"So, you aren't really my parents?" Naruto asked, a bit disappointed at the fact that these weren't his parents.

CKushina smiled and said, "We may not have memories of you, but we can feel that you are our son, and we are your parents."

CMinato just smiled at their interactions before clearing his throat and saying, "I only have a limited time here, unlike her. She used a different type of clone than I did." Minato paused to answer the unasked question. "I was made to show you around the vault and come out if it was ever in ay danger. Okay, the scrolls of jutsu and bloodline are over on that shelf, living scrolls like how to cook are right there, scrolls on different poisons or plants are right there, kenjutsu scrolls are there, taijutsu scrolls are there, seals are there, and swords are there. Kushina can show you the ropes on how to open the scrolls and start teaching you."

CKushina pumped her fist in the air at this.

"goodbye Naruto, I hope you have a good life." Minato said as he vanished into the air.

"Okay, now let's get started on your training." CKushina said with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine at that smile.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! I know that I said that I would update by votes, but this is a present to my readers for their patience. I am currently writing a book, so I may take a while longer than I said at first. Thanks for your patience, and as a reward, I am updating as many stories as possible for the next TWO weekends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (series) nor do I own any characters, I do, however, own any (attacks).**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had gotten away from the class after his affinity test, and rumors were starting to spread about where he could have gone to.

Some thought that Naruto might have had an advanced affinity that needed trained and he needed a personal trainer to do it due to the destructive power of untrained elementals.

That theory was quickly shot down for a sub element theory. People thought that he had multiple elements that made a sub element of some kind, as those were more powerful than the regular elements and would explain him getting a private tutor for it. Especially if it was a clan trait.

However, this theory was the most popular. The dobe was a clan less orphan who had no talent or element, so they decided, instead of using him as cannon fodder; they would just drop him out of the shinobi academy.

The few who didn't believe in any of these theories were sitting down and talking.

"Where do you think he is, Sasuke?" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Hm, I don't know. It's unlike the dobe to not show up for such a long period of time. Even when he's been planning a great prank, he hasn't taken this long to get back into school." Sasuke replied.

"He's about to miss his graduation day if he doesn't get back." Kiba said, a bit nervous about what his mom and sister would do to him if he was the dead last of the year.

"Yeah, and this is already the third time for him, after this one, if he doesn't pass, he'll be dropped from the program.

Their talk was interrupted by a figure in a black cloak walking through the door.

Everyone was talking about who the figure could be, but Shikamaru was deep in thought. _Naruto…is that cloaked figure in anyway related to your disappearance a few weeks ago?_

They soon forgot about the figure in favor of Iruka coming in and going through the list of people that were taking the exam. He got to a name that had been missing for a few weeks and called out, a bit hopefully, "Naruto Uzumaki."

The cloaked figure got up and walked into the exam room.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said somewhat hesitantly. The figure nodded in response to the question. "Lift your hood and show us who you are then."

Naruto lifted the cloak's hood and showed his face. His face had grown up and he looked wilder than ever before. He had a small goatee, his whisker marks were more pronounced, his eyes were more like a beast's, he had a small tattoo of a spiral around his right eye, and his hair was longer by a good bit.

Iruka sighed in relief that Naruto had showed up and said, "Okay, now do the clone jutsu."

"Is any variation of it good?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Iruka answered Naruto's question.

"Lightning style: shadow clone jutsu," Naruto intoned as a clone appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why is it lightning style?" Iruka asked curiously.

Naruto got a gleeful grin on his face and said, "Destroy it in a physical attack and find out.

Iruka nodded to Mizuki and told him to charge the clone, Mizuki followed the instructions and killed the clone with a kunai, only to be paralyzed by the electricity the clone gave off when it was destroyed.

Naruto cackled in glee as he saw the scorch marks the jutsu left on the ground, while Iruka just sweatdropped and thought, _Dear god, the last thing Konoha needed…a pyromaniac Naruto._

"Okay, now do the transformation." Iruka said.

"Can it be any variation?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes it can." Iruka whimpered in fear of what was to come.

"Lightning style: Flash transformation," Naruto said, causing a major flash of light that blinded Mizuki while Iruka looked away, when the flash cleared, a second Iruka appeared, not a single flaw in the transformation.

"All that's left is the substitution and then we can go outside for an elemental jutsu." Iruka silently prayed to whatever god would listen that the jutsu wasn't going to be that powerful.

"Fire explosion substitution," Naruto said as he appeared clear on the other side of the room and a small condensed fire exploded where he had been, scorching Mizuki's chuunin jacket and causing the comical sight of him running around on fire, trying to get the fire off of him.

"I'll call the ANBU." Iruka said with a sigh.

It ended up being fifteen minutes before the ANBU showed up.

Mizuki ended up being caught for being a traitor once they saw the snake tattoo on his back. Iruka ended up getting a new assistant, Mizuki's wife, who liked Naruto, Tsubaki.

"Okay, now do the elemental jutsu that you know." Iruka said before diving under a table and substituting him and Tsubaki behind a tree.

Naruto had an evil gleam in his eyes as his hands ended in the tiger sign, "Blaze style: White dragon strike." Naruto then shot a huge ball of fire that's head turned into a dragon's. The dragon then crashed onto the ground and burned the rock into lava and gravel into tar.

Iruka looked pale as he called the ANBU to clean up the training ground, it ended up taking a powerful water jutsu from Neko to stop the fire, and the jutsu had to be continued for five minutes.

"F-full marks, Naruto." Iruka said in fear.

"Great job, Naruto-kun." Tsubaki said cheerfully. "Now you just need to sign this form in order to become a ninja.

Naruto signed the form without hesitation as Tsubaki then glomped him and said, "Now, I have custody of you."

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked, a bit hurt by what she had done.

"If the civilians had attacked you right now and you responded, you would have been executed, now, with the backing of a clan, no matter how minor, you are less likely to be executed and now have the ability to invoke the clan act. This means that you have the right to buy property, stocks, or missions, if you hadn't had the backings of at least three clans, you would not be able to do that. Iruka, call the ANBU." Tsubaki explained.

Iruka then sighed and did as she asked.

"Now, repeat the words on this sheet." Tsubaki said happily.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, with the backing of three clans, apply the clan act." Naruto said.

"Do you verify that you fully understand what this law means?" Boar asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "I do."

"Please verify which three clans that you have the backing of." Boar said.

"I have the backing of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Yamikaze (dark god wind) clans." Naruto said.

Boar looked at Tsubaki for verification. She nodded to him.

Boar then said, "Naruto Uzumaki, your application has been verified and the clan act has been applied to you. You are now entitled to all that is listed here.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze (Yamikaze)**

**Birthdate: October 10, 405 SD (sage's death)**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 4'8**

**Weight: 93.2 lbs.**

**Marital status: single, enabled to practice polygamy, several active marriage contracts**

**Marriage contracts: Nii, Terumi, Yamanaka, Higurashi, Ichiraku, Kakaze (fire wind)**

**Net worth: 3,800,000,000**

**Shares held by Uzumaki**

**50% Ichiraku ramen**

**20% Konoha Dango Company**

**80% Higurashi weaponry and gear**

**90% Wave Construction Company**

**40% Konoha Seal creation**

**Shares held by Namikaze**

**30% Konoha Seal Creation**

**10% Higurashi Weaponry and Gear**

**50% Ichiraku ramen**

**40% Konoha Dango Company**

**Shares held by Yamikaze**

**40% Konoha shipping Company**

**5% Higurashi weapons and gear**

**10% Konoha seal creation**

**Konoha council seats**

**Senju**

**Gama**

**Yamikaze**

**Uzumaki**

**Namikaze**

**Merchant head seat (civilian)**

**40 minor civilian and shinobi clan seats**

**Property:**

**Konoha dark apartments**

**Shinobi library**

**Fourth's head**

**First's head**

**Second's head**

**Minor clan buildings **

**Family: **

**Tsubaki Yamikaze**

**Tsunade Senju**

**Jiraya Gama**

Naruto was shocked at the importance that he had to the village.

"I would also like to give you a piece of new legislation that was passed. You are allowed to stay in the village and self-train, provided that you appear in the chuunin exams in three months." Boar said.

Naruto, from what he understood in politics, said, "So they want to show off their clan heirs abilities to the rest of the people throughout Konoha."

Boar smirked behind his mask at the kid's understanding of politics. "That's correct. Come along, there is a council meeting in five minutes to discuss the new clan seats, I think it would be best for you to be there."

Boar grasped Naruto's shoulder and brought him through to the Council room via shunshin. "Give 'em hell kid." Boar mumbled before stepping back to watch the fireworks.

Naruto just blinked as he saw Sasuke in the Uchiha seat. He then sat down in the Namikaze seat that was right next to it, and what was previously the Uzumaki seat, but then the seats had all gone to him and fused into one by law, of course, it wasn't any less powerful.

Danzo looked furious at having to give up the position of Civilian merchant head and said, "Who are you to sit in that seat."

Naruto just smirked, pulled off his hood, and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Yamikaze, head of the clan alliance."

Danzo looked even more furious, but sat back down, seeing that the detectors were all negative.

"Okay, let us get this meeting done with." Shukaku, the supreme judge of the room, said.

"What order of businesses do we have?" Shukaku asked.

"I would like a reinstatement of ROOT." Danzo stated.

"What would ROOT do for Konoha that is not already being done?" Naruto asked, a bit curious about the program.

"It makes shinobi the very best that they can be, they also do not have the same restrictions as ANBU and are like a black ops program." Danzo explained.

"I would like to add something on to this if it goes through." Naruto said.

"What is that?" Danzo asked, a bit curious about the young Uzumaki.

"I would like it to be supervised by several ninja that will report to this council whatever it does. Also, I would like it to be privately funded by my clan and only take the willing and POWs." Naruto said.

"Why these conditions?" Danzo asked his mind going a few miles a minute.

"I have read up on what ROOT did in the past, I believe that it has the potential to be a great organization, only if it is supervised by this council and takes the willing instead of just anyone off the streets, also, I do not think it is a good idea for the shinobi to be completely emotionless." Naruto explained.

"Why not be completely emotionless?" Danzo asked, people were looking very interested in this conversation.

"History has shown that those who have a reason to fight, like protecting their loved ones, often draw on those emotions to help them gain power. Also, the chakra network is connected to your emotions, so the stronger the emotions, the stronger the chakra." Naruto said.

Danzo actually appeared to be mulling it over before saying, "I agree to these add-ons."

"All in favor?" Shukaku asked.

A good majority had their hands up, while others were keeping their hands down just because the 'demon' would gain more power.

"The law is approved." Shukaku said, "ROOT is to be re-instated and re-organized to the satisfaction of the government and the Uzumaki clan."

"Any other business?" Shukaku asked.

"There is." Naruto stated.

"What is it?" Shukaku asked tiredly.

"The recall of the sannin." Naruto said.

"What is the reason for this?" Shukaku asked.

"Tsunade cannot be on this long leave any more. If she was caught by an enemy shinobi, she could easily be turned against Konoha from what her psychology was like before she left. Jiraya could easily be a spymaster, and a good addition to Konoha's forces, plus, it has been hard for us to contact him due to the amount of unrestricted movement he has. It is not a good idea to have that much movement ability for someone." Naruto explained.

Everyone looked scared for a moment as they realized that it wouldn't be that hard to turn Tsunade against Konoha and that could result in major losses, especially if it was from another hidden village. Then, they thought about the prospect of Jiraya coming back and had to admit that he would probably be of more use in the village than out of it.

Naruto left the council meeting, not realizing that he had gained a lot of powerful allies that would fight anything that anyone tried to do against Naruto.

**A/N: done! Naruto finally comes into the scene both political and ninja style.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Here is my third chapter of Elemental Naruto. I am going to open pretty much where I left off and then do a time skip to the chuunin exams.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, probably never will own.**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke and Naruto were just outside of the council room chatting.

"So, why do you have your seat already?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'll answer if you answer it in reverse." Sasuke stated.

Naruto mulled over the idea for a few seconds before shaking Sasuke's hand. "It's a deal." Naruto said.

"I took the council seat in order to protect my clan's assets from those who wanted to steal them or use them for their own purposes." Sasuke explained. "Your turn."

Naruto sighed and said, "You may have noticed how many people in there don't like me…"

"Why is that, anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto then turned completely serious and said, "What I am about to tell you is an S-rank secret. The Kyuubi cannot be killed."

Sasuke then narrowed his eyes with the gears in his head turning. "The Fourth sealed it in you."

"Correct." Naruto nodded.

"That still only explains why the civilians hate you, not why you took the seat." Sasuke explained.

"I was getting there if you hadn't interrupted me from speaking." Naruto stated.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized.

Naruto looked at him for a few minutes and then explained the rest. "I took the seat because right now, I am vulnerable. The civilians attack me whenever they can and if they got a chance to do it now, they would take it and I would not be allowed to fight back against them. Now, however, they have no chance of me not retaliating due to the fact that I have clan protections."

Sasuke looked at him with a look of understanding, "The clan seats give you the ability to defend yourself against civilians."

"Correct." Naruto stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a couple of months since Naruto had gotten his council seat and had that conversation with Sasuke.

It was finally time for the Chuunin exams and Naruto and the rest of the team was looking at the rest of the competition.

"These guys look pretty pathetic." Naruto stated.

Sasuke snorted and said, "Look at them trying to look tough when their not."

Sakura just looked around nervously.

Naruto felt six teams with strange chakra.

The first one was a team from Mist with a red haired girl, a brown haired girl, and another red headed girl.

The second team was from Lightning country and was a team of three tanned girls, two blondes, and one red head.

The third team was from grass and one of the members felt vile to him.

The fourth team was the same as the third and had one member that had a vile chakra.

The fifth team was two boys and one girl, the girl being the one that felt weird there.

Naruto then made silent signals to his team and showed them the six teams to be wary of.

Naruto's teammates nodded, knowing that Naruto was barely ever wrong with his instincts.

"Yahoo!" Kiba called out. "The gangs all here!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Naruto asked with a deadpan.

"Pfft! Like any of these losers could kill me!" Kiba exclaimed loudly.

"How troublesome can you get, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked as he arrived.

Ino picked that exact moment to launch herself at Sasuke.

Sasuke saw her coming and dodged so that Ino landed on Sakura.

The two blushed as they realized that their lips had connected.

Everyone was either looking away or laughing at the two girls.

"Alright maggots! Here's how it's going to be! I'm your proctor and there will be no fighting," Ibiki then looked at Sakura and Ino and added "or kissing."

Everyone burst out laughing at that while the two girls blushed at the reminder.

"The first portion of the Chuunin exams is the written test." Ibiki stated.

While the proctors passed out tests, Ibiki continued. "You must be able to answer these questions as well as a tenth one that I shall ask at the end of the exam. You may choose whether or not to take it, but be warned, if you choose to take it and fail, you shall never become a chuunin.

Naruto looked down at his test and frowned as he saw the questions, these were harder than anyone that he knew other than Sakura could answer.

Naruto then covertly looked around the room. He saw many people cheating in different ways, some more covertly then others.

Naruto then signed to Sakura about what they were supposed to do and she nodded and started clicking her pen in code that the teammates had made up.

Naruto nodded like he was nodding off after he had answered every question that was sent to him, showing Sakura that he had gotten the answers.

Naruto then looked around and saw that no one had noticed that he had finished and he decided to have some fun with his group.

Naruto used a small wind style jutsu to make it look like the person next to him was handing their test to the person in front of them and those two teams had immediately failed.

Temari looked over with a smirk, realizing that Naruto had used a wind jutsu to fail those two teams and then she made it look like the person in front of her was trying to covertly pass it to the person who was next to him, failing their respective teams.

Temari and Naruto then had a silent game going, who could fail the most people.

At the end of the test, the two realized that they had caused half of the teams that were in that group of people to fail.

Ibiki then started laughing. "I was going to do a tenth question, but since these two knocked so much of the competition out I won't be able to."

Temari and Naruto then blushed at that, realizing that their little game had been caught.

"Nice job, by the way." Ibiki stated," I didn't even notice until about half of the group had been knocked out. I just thought that this group was stupider than usual."

Sasuke and Sakura only sighed at the actions of their teammate; it appeared that Naruto had managed to cause a lot of people to fail in his fun.

"Hey, what was the tenth question, for future reference?" Naruto asked.

"Not telling you." Ibiki said with a laugh.

Naruto pouted before a smoke bomb came and Anko crashed through the window and two purple haired woman came through the window.

"My names Anko," Anko started.

"And my name's Yuugao," Yuugao said.

"And we're the proctors to the second exam!" The both of them finished.

Naruto slowly got up and then he clapped at the display.

Naruto's teammates then bashed their head down on the floor.

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Who can point out the changes to the Chuunin exams that I made?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Here is the next chapter of Elemental Naruto! Please enjoy and keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Chapter 4**

"I like you, kid!" Yuugao exclaimed with a laugh.

Naruto then smirked and took a bow for her.

A clone then popped out and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the one, the only, Naruto Uzumaki!"

This earned a laugh from pretty much everyone in the room.

"I second my partner's decision, now onto the second exam!" Anko said with a sadistic smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was then led to a very thick forest. Some were intimidated at the sheer size of the thing.

"Welcome to the forest of death, this will be your next test." Anko started.

"Your objective in this exam is to get to the tower with these two scrolls intact." Yuugao said as she showed two different scrolls.

"The catches are that you only have five days, one scroll, and there are beastly predators trying to kill you!" The both of them said.

"So we have to get it from another team or random locations in the forest?" One of the red heads from Kiri asked.

"You have to get them from somebody else in the forest, unless you get lucky." Anko said.

"Does that answer your question?" Yuugao asked.

"Yes ma'am" The girl said as she walked back to her group after getting her scroll.

Shikamaru, the red head, Naruto, Shino, Tenten, Temari, a blonde from Kumo, the grass nin, one of the sound ninja, and a masked ninja all got the scrolls for their teams. The rest of the teams got them from a different place as they made their ways to the entrance.

"And," Anko started through the megaphone.

Everyone blinked at the appearance of the megaphone, shrugging it off as some type of seal.

If only the poor idiots knew.

"Start!" Yuugao finished as a gun went off.

Naruto's team immediately rushed into the forest and talked while they moved.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"We should try to make it to the tower first and then steal someone's scroll through ambush." Naruto strategized.

Sasuke agreed that that was the best plan and the group immediately continued on their way at a quicker pace, unknowingly leaving behind a dangerous predator…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group made it to the tower in record time and hung in wait.

The group of Gennin then let Temari's team pass and waited for a team that they could easily target.

Kiba's team was the answer.

Once Kiba's team started through, Naruto activated an elemental jutsu and shocked the group unconscious.

The group then stole one of the scrolls and decided to let Kiba have a chance at passing the exam.

The group walked in read the message, and then opened their scroll.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you guys to get here this fast!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Eh, we ran to the tower, got here first, and then waited for another team to show up and stole their scroll." Naruto explained.

Iruka could already feel a headache coming on but he had to ask, "Who did you steal it from?"

"Kiba," Naruto answered with a smirk on his face.

Iruka then pinched his nose, he hated being right in most instances.

"Can't say that I'm surprised." Iruka muttered.

Iruka then started a ten minute long lecture with closed eyes and then looked around and realized that the group had already left.

"Why do I put up with them?" Iruka asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto then sighed as he relaxed in the hot springs between the exams.

Naruto then felt something wrong and decided to head back out in the forest and check it out.

Naruto then saw the massacred bodies of the grass nin and allowed his instincts to take over just in time to dodge a kunai.

Naruto brought out his tanto and brought himself face to face with the threat, to see the grass ninja that had already had him freaked out.

"Well, well." The Gennin stated, "I guess I have to kill you now!"

The Gennin then shot snakes out at Naruto, only for him to dodge and cut most of the snakes with his tanto.

Naruto dodged valiantly for a few minute before one managed to latch onto his leg and slow Naruto down enough for the other snakes the wrap around him.

"Well, well, you put up a good effort, boy." The gennin hissed like a snake.

"Orochimaru," Naruto finally realized.

"Ku ku ku, too late for you." Orochimaru then took out his sword and stabbed Naruto through the stomach before taking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru then was intercepted by his old apprentices. They were ready to fight.

Orochimaru then said, "Are you sure you want to fight me when someone is dying right now?" Orochimaru asked.

Anko made a titch sound before she and Yuugao left, letting Orochimaru leave unstopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was halfway to the tower before two people intercepted him and wrapped their arms around him in order to carry him.

"Are you alright kid?" Yuugao asked concerned.

"I've dealt with worse. Is Orochimaru gone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Anko said.

"Good, that teme deserves it for almost killing me." Naruto wheezed out.

"Let's get the poison out of you, kid." Anko said as they laid him down.

"That explains it." Naruto said.

"What explains it?" Yuugao questioned.

"I figured that something must have been blocking me from healing with the way that I usually heal." Naruto explained.

"Usually?" Yuugao questioned.

"I've had worse than this throughout my life." Naruto said.

":Let's get you to the Hokage." Anko suggested with a sigh.

**Done! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord back with another chapter of my Elemental Nruto fic. I have realized that I haven't updated my older stories for awhile and I have a good explanation for this. My mind keeps spurting out New ideas no matter what I do.**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, Torture, gore, blood, violence, innuendo, and cussing**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's affiliated characters. I do, however, own any character or attacks that I create.**

**Please enjoy the next chatper!**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto got into the thrid exam preliminaries a bit late due to his injuries.

Some of the gennnin looked suspicious of that, while others just brushed it off.

The third was about to start speaking before he was interrupted by a sick guy that has too little importance to take note of.

The guy then started to lecture on why there were prelims and why the chuunin exams were there.

Naruto briefly looked around the room and realized there was a group from each and every ninja country. They would have all the kages in one place, this time around.

Naruto started to listen in as soon as his name was mentioned.

"In a unanimous decision by the heads of this exam, due to the extent of his injuries and the fact that this team got to the tower as one of the first three, Naruto Uzumaki is hereby awarded a bye in order to rest up." The proctor said.

Naruto walked up to the banister and watched the matches at that point.

The first was a rather pointless one that ended up with a guy named Yoroi trying to suck the chakra out of Yugito Nii, one of the girls from Kumo. It ended when she just kicked him in the balls. On the way up to the stands, Yugito gave him a seductive wink and licked her lips before making the call me gesture.

The second match was Samui, another Kumo nin, against a rather pathetic gennin that was named Kabuto. It ended with him accidently touching her breasts and her cutting the guys arm off before stabbing him repeatedly in the balls. She also looked up at him and whispered something before blushing.

Remarkably, Karui of Kumo was the third to participate. She was up against a pathetic Konoha gennin who had made it into the finals due to the fact that his dad was on the council. He tried to buy himself a win, but Karui just got annoyed and smashed him into the wall. She then looked up at her third teamate who then pointed to Naruto and made a hand gesture that he didn't recognize and both her and her sensei blushed as they looked at him.

Naruto just sweatdropped at the odd team.

Next up was Mei vs. a weak looking gennin called Misumi. Misumi turned out to have a special power that allowed him to stretch his body at will. That didn't matter when Mei showed her mastery over he sub element and burned him with her acid.

The match after was Fu vs. a sound gennin called Zaku. Zaku had a mastery over airwaves that he proudly showed from the beginning, but Fu easily matched that by using bugs to a higher degree than even the Aburame could. The match ended with Zaku's airwaves being shut and him blowing himself up.

The next match was a mist gennin named Karin vs. Sakura. Sakura was completely outmatched from the very start due to the fact that her genjutsu ability was useless since Karin was a sensor and could easily tell where Sakura was at any time despite the genjutsu that she may have weaved.

The next round was Chouji vs. Kin. The match would have ended in Chouji's favor had his bigger human boulder technique not got tangled in bells that caused confusion. He kept getting more and more bells on him and it ended with him getting knocked unconscious by the ringing.

The very next round was Haku vs. Ino. Ino attempted to get Haku using her mind jutsu, but Haku had used the ice mirrors technique and dodged at the last moment before leaving the body and proving that he could have killed her by injuring the body.

The next match was Dosu vs. Sasuke. Sasuke won by a landslide despite Dosu's attempts to stop him with his sound techniques. When it was revealed that Orochimaru gave him a second stage curse mark, the Hokage put an end to the fight and killed Dosu.

Shikamaru and Gaara was the next match. Shikamaru had run across this guy in the forest and forfeited immediately. Gaara was left with an empty feeling that he wouldn't get to kill someone.

Temari vs. Tenten was the next match.

"There's no way that you're going to win!" Tenten shouted before immediately attempting to perform her greatest technique.

"Rising Twin Dragons," She called out as she pulled out two giant storage scrolls from-let's leave that part out.

The two scrolls flew into the air, and he had to admit, it looked exactly like the jutsu name.

However, Naruto already knew that this wouldn't change the outcome.

"Temari will win," Naruto said.

Everyone just looked at him oddly, but Naruto just pointed down to the match.

Tenten finished her technique and a bombardment of weapons and smoke flew out of the scrolls.

However, when the smoke cleared thanks to a gust of wind, it was obvious who was the winner as Tenten was left on the ground.

"She's a wind user," Naruto explained.

The jonnin and Shikamaru all got it. The weapons would just be deflected by the wind from a wind user.

(The only reason I showed this match is because it ends up a little different from cannon.)

The next match was Kankuro vs. an unamed gennin who's squad had quit. Kankuro won with ease using his puppets.

The next round was Neji vs. Lee. Gai started weeping that two of his team members were fighting.

Neji performed exceptionally well, but, with Gai's permission, Lee took off his weights and moved too fast for even the Byakugan to see. Thus, Neji was finished with a strong right from Lee.

The final match was between Fu's two unamed teammates, and it ended in a double knockout as it turned out the two were brothers who had the exact same skillset and focused on Taijutsu.

"Okay, now pull out your numbers." The proctor commanded.

Naruto-9

Yugito-2

Fu-7

Gaara-1

Mei-6

Temari-5

Kankuro-4

Lee-8

Samui-10

Karui-11

Karin-3

Sasuke-12

Haku-13

Kin-14

The matches went by number, but they were randomized the day of the tournament, so it was cool.

Naruto scowled as he realized just what the competition meant. It meant that he would have to train using the time seal.

The time seal was a unique invention. It took a certain amount of time off the user and made it so that he could have that amount of time in it. Naruto had used it once before set at 5 years, and it had been a major help. Thanks to the fact that he was an Uzumaki, 30 years wouldn't make that much of a difference, heck, the shortest lifespan for an Uzumaki was 250 years. It was just thankful that there was a seal that could be given to the wife to make her the same amount of years.

Naruto walked off and got ready for the next ten years of his life.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
